Fools Said I You do Not Know
by the morrighan
Summary: How far is too far to obtain the object of your obsession?
1. Chapter 1

Fools Said I You do Not Know

Blue.

The color was expansive. A bright, vivid shade stretching across the horizon, as far as the eye could see. Not a single cloud marred the wash of cerulean. The color of a robin's egg. The sky was vast. Curving. A single, solid hue of the same color. Unbroken by anything but the sun. The golden orb was awash in blue, nearly appearing white. The brilliant vista held no interest for Moira Sheppard, however. Instead she was focused on what lay beneath it.

A vast plain extended. Lush with wild grasses and an overgrowth of trees. A river snaked its way along the ground, curving gently and sparkling silver as the sun glinted on its clear, clear waters. A horde of animals populated the plain. A wild cacophony of their noises filled the warm air. Squawks. Hoots. Squeaks. Yells. Cries. Growls. Songs of birds. Buzzing of insects. Snarls of predators. Trumpeting of elephants. But these were no ordinary animals. These were the prehistoric predecessors to their modern forms. A panoply of long-lost fauna. The dream of a paleozoologist.

Moira knelt on the ridge, pointing out the rarer creatures to her two sons who were sheltered in her arms. On their knees as well the little boys stared in amazed joy. Exclaiming in delight at the living zoo beneath them. Pointing as well when they would recognize an animal they had only seen in pictures, in books before coming here. To one side the baby prattled in her stroller, not at all interested in the animals or even the sky. Shaded from the sun by a covering and a yellow sunhat she shook her rattle. Started to whine, demanding attention.

"Mommy, mommy, look!" Johnny Sheppard exclaimed. "Enteledonts!" He stared at the group of pig-like creatures as they snuffled along the river's edge. Snorting and swinging their enormous heads. Bony protrusions extended from their long faces. Sharp teeth glinted as they sought easy prey among the denizens of the plain. Their hooves left tracks in the mud near the snaking river.

"Yes, darling. _Entelodon deguilhemi_, I believe. The largest. Carnivores, but more than likely scavengers. Distantly related to modern pigs."

"Mommy, mommy, what that?" Seamus Sheppard asked, pointing to a large animal with pale brown fur that was sitting on its haunches. Its elongated arms ended in short but curved claws. The animal drew the top of a tree down to it and began to eat the leaves. Its long tongue protruding.

"Chalicotheres...an extinct group of plant-eaters. That one is _Chalicotherium grande. _It could reach up to six feet in height. It looks like a very heavyset horse, doesn't it?"

"Yes!" the boys agreed, nodding.

"Yes. They are very distant relatives of horses and rhinos...but are a unique species all their own," she continued. "See how the front legs are much longer than the hind ones? That's how the animal can reach the tops of those trees to get the best leaves."

"Smilodon! Big cats over there!" Johnny noted. A group of the spotted big cats could be seen lounging in the shade of the nearby trees. Saber-toothed smiles glinting even in the shadows. Short tails twitching in the long grasses as they waited, waited. Exhibiting infinite feline patience.

"Ephants!" Seamus shouted, jumping up and down.

"No, honey, but close relatives," Moira corrected, catching her son before he inadvertently toppled off the edge of the cliff. "Gomphotheres. See the tusks? They curve under instead of out and are not as long as other proboscides. And they have that third trunk coming out of their chin."

"Wow!" the boys shouted, jumping as a large crocodile lunged out of the river. Nearly catching a hapless antelope before it receded back into the waters. Long jaw snapping at empty air. "Daddy! Daddy, come see!" they demanded, dark-haired heads bent as they studied the diversity on the plain. "Daddy!" they cried in unison as the waters rippled, but the large creature did not emerge again.

John Sheppard stepped down from the Jumper hearing the excited calls of his sons. He smiled. Slid on his sunglasses and strolled to them. He smiled at the sight of his little family all engrossed by the plain below them. His wife's ponytail snaking down her back against her green t-shirt. The khaki pants hugging her rear. His sons clustered close to her, clad in red t-shirts and jeans. Voices rising in excitement as they named the animals. His baby daughter was prattling, adorable in her yellow and blue sun dress and hat. He shook his head, squatted near his daughter.

"What that?" Seamus asked.

"It's an...a..." Moira seemed to struggle, at a loss for a moment.

"Litoptern, mommy! 'Cause of the funny, droopy nose," Johnny supplied.

"Oh, yes! Litoptern, you are right, darling."

John's gaze narrowed in concern. For Moira to forget the name of any prehistoric animal was extremely unusual. In fact he couldn't recall a time she had ever been at a loss about this. He stepped to them. Touched her shoulder. "Moy? You okay?"

She glanced at him, smiled. "Yes, sweetie. Just had a momentary lapse there." Her gaze took in his snug black t-shirt, snug gray pants. Twin holster straps around his thigh, invariably drawing the eyes to both the gun holstered at his side and his other noticeable ordnance.

"You? About this?" He gestured towards the plain. "That would be like Rodney forgetting a food group!"

"Hilarious, John! You know I haven't been sleeping well." She turned back to the plain. "That one is a _Macrauchenia patachonica._ The largest hoofed animal of its order. An extinct order of ungulates. In fact it was Darwin who collected the foot bones in Argentina during a break on his voyage on the Beagle and probably helped him on his way to developing his then radical theory of evolution. See the droopy nose? A short trunk like an elephant. These animals can be quite big. They can reach up to five feet in height."

"Tiny ears!"

"Yes, Seamus, very," she agreed. "Minuscule, even, you could say, and very short fur."

John relaxed. "That's more like it, paleo-girl." He moved to sit next to the stroller. "Hey, Ems." He covered his face with his hands. Opened them. "Peek-a-boo!" The baby girl chortled with delight, smiling. He repeated it. "Peek-a-BOO!"

"DADA!" the baby girl shrieked, then laughed. "Dada, dada dada dada goo!" the baby giggled, clumsily clapping her hands. Cooing and tilting her head as if flirting with her father. Blue eyes bright. All smiles now that she was receiving some attention.

John smiled. Covered his face again. Waited. Waited. Spread his fingers to see the little girl staring, mouth open. Uncertainty on her face. John grinned. Opened his hands wide. "Peek-a- what?" he asked, seeing his wife and sons looking at him, expressions askance. Nevertheless the baby giggled. Shook her rattle in approval.

Moira laughed. "To each his own, I guess. Here we go, boys!" They turned back to the plain. "Do you see that? Another relative of the elephant. Deinotheres. See how the tusks are curving downwards from the chin of the animal? And again the ears are small. See how he's using the tusks to dig up the plants from the ground? The elephantids were quite a diverse family once, with several different species, all with their own special niches to fill in the environment and–"

"Whoa, doctor! Emily and I have had enough science for one day!" John stood, clapped his hands. "Let's take a flyover. Johnny, you can pilot."

"Yay!" Johnny jumped to his feet and ran to his father, then to the ship.

Moira moved to her feet. "John?"

"He'll be on my lap, don't you worry. Are you're sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Of course. You try raising three little kids and still be able to function professionally. Let's go, Seamus." She caught his hand, led him to the stroller and pushed it up the ramp of the ship.

John smirked. "I suppose you'll be blaming that on me?"

"You and your damn sperm, yes," she noted mildly, but smiled over her shoulder at him. Gaze lowering for a moment. "But not on that ordnance, colonel. Wow."

John smirked, followed her into the ship. "Damn right, baby. Damn right. Here we go." John shut the hatch, moved to the pilot's seat. Johnny sprang into his lap. Grabbed the controls. The power zoomed in the ship. It lifted off the ground. "Whoa, there, junior. Easy does it." He glanced over at Moira. She had secured Seamus in his seat, was securing the stroller next to hers. "All right, here we go. We're not in race, junior." John slowed the ship as it accelerated, wobbling slightly.

Johnny was grinning ear to ear as he held onto the controls. John's hands were over his, guiding. Steadying. The ship flew smoothly across the plain. "Remember, junior, it will respond to your thoughts. No need to force her. Just take her nice and gentle for the first few times. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

Moira snorted. "That's not how I recall it, colonel." John chuckled in response.

"Okay, daddy! Mommy, look! I fly the ship like daddy!"

"Yes, darling, but be careful, please." Moira was less than thrilled. Although charmed by the sight of father and son, one almost a mirror to the other as they flew the ship she worried nonetheless about the family's safety. She kept a hand on Emily's stroller. Glanced back to see Seamus in his seat. "Are you okay, honey?"

"I wanna see mammuts, mommy!" the little boy pouted. Lower lip extended in imitation of his father.

"That's what we're going to do, Seamus," John replied. "We should find them in the polar regions of the planet. Right, Moira?"

"Not bad, mensa-boy. Are you going to conduct the tour now?"

He smiled at her tone. "If need be, baby. In case you have another senior moment. Ow!" he complained as she reached over to swat his head. The boys laughed.

"Hilarious, John."

"Okay, junior. Swoop!"

"Swoop!" Johnny exclaimed. The ship flew higher, tilting vertically into the blue, blue sky before leveling out on the air currents. Seamus clapped in delight. Emily fussed.

"John! You're scaring Emily!" Moira warned, turning to calm the unhappy infant.

"Oh. Sorry. Here, princess...easy now. Junior, nice and steady." John corrected the course.

"Emily's no fun, daddy," Johnny complained.

"She's a girl!" Seamus added, as if that explained everything.

John laughed. "Yeah, she's a girl. Girls take all the fun out of ow!" he replied as Moira smacked the back of his head again.

"Watch it, colonel, or your days of fun will be at an end."

"As long as the nights won't be, baby," he rejoined. "And stop messing up my hair," he sternly added.

Moira laughed. "Could you even tell, sweetie?" The boys laughed.

"Someone is getting a spanking when we get home," John warned. Met her gaze and winked. "Repeatedly. On that pert little–"

"Not me!" Seamus said.

"No, not you, buddy. Here, Johnny." John helped the child as the ship gently lowered. Flew a straight course now, dipping and diving slightly to avoid a flock of birds. Dark shapes against the blue sky, temporarily blocking out the sun by their sheer numbers.

John activated the HUD. The display was a green and blue 3D screen in front of them. "Approaching the polar regions now. Hey, this planet is nearly the size of Earth. Interesting. But the poles are slightly askew. Must be due to the tilt of the axis. It's not symmetrical like–"

"Are you channeling Rodney now, colonel?" Moira teased.

John mock glared at her. "Hilarious, Moira! I can be as sciency as you, you know."

"Daddy, what that?"

John eyed the HUD. "Life signs, buddy. Lots of them. There's a whole lot of something down there, huh? And we're about to find out what it is." John made the HUD dissolve with a thought. Fingers light on the controls as the ship responded more to his thoughts than to his actual touch. "How's Ems?"

Moira glanced at the baby. The little girl was sucking on her rattle, staring round. "Fine now. Be gentle, John. She's not used to flight yet. Not like these two."

"Got it. She'll get there. Here we go now. Just think it, Johnny. There you go."

Johnny relaxed his hold on the controls. Secure in his father's lap, in his father's guidance he thought about the ship. About flying it serenely towards the pole. Gliding smoothly over the air currents and feeling the sheer joy of being in flight. Of being in unison with the machine. It felt like home. Like Atlantis, like all Ancient technology did to him. "Daddy, this is fun!"

"I know!" John agreed wholeheartedly. "There's nothing like flying. Nothing!"

"Nothing, colonel?" Moira asked, smirking at him.

He met her gaze. Considered. "Well...maybe something else is as exhilarating. Maybe."

"Maybe? I see." Moira pretended to be offended, turning away from him.

John laughed. "Okay, okay, just as exhilarating. Better?"

"No."

"No? Okay, okay, more exhilarating. Better?"

She met his merry gaze. Shook her head. "I guess, but I know you don't mean it, colonel."

"You'll have to convince me, then, won't you?"

"Daddy! Daddy, look!"


	2. Chapter 2

Fools Said I You do Not Know2

Snow and ice were visible beneath them. A vast field of white, almost blinding in the sunlight. The ship adjusted, casting a screen over the viewport to make the glare less harsh for its occupants. A bluish sheen sparkled on a glacier protruding from the ground. Immense. Towering above the landscape like a majestic ship at sea. The jumper bumped. Bumped again, as if hitting a pothole on a road.

"John?" Moira asked, as the baby began to fuss. One little hand touching her mother's.

"Air pocket. Here, junior, let daddy take over now. The air currents are more difficult here."

"Okay, daddy. That was fun!" Johnny released the controls.

"When, daddy, when?" Seamus asked.

"When can you fly the ship? When you are older, Seamus. Here we go. Nice and steady for my princess."

"Mommy, look! Mammuts!" Johnny exclaimed, pointing.

"Mommy! I can't see!" Seamus cried.

Moira leaned forward. "Yes, mammoths! Hang on, Seamus." She turned to unbuckle him. Held him in her lap as she took her seat again. "See? Wow, that's a large herd! John, can you–"

"On it already, Moy." He moved closer, angling the ship so they could see more details. Cloaked it so they could approach unseen, unheard. He steadied the ship with a thought. "And yes, the sensors are recording all of it, doctor."

"Thank you, colonel. Wow!" Moira was leaning towards the viewport, holding Seamus on her lap as she stared in amazed delight at the large herd below them. A seemingly endless line of the enormous beasts, treading across the harsh terrain. Icy snow was sparkling in their heavy fur. Their trunks rising and falling, as if in conversation with one another. Tusks glinting, massive curves of ivory to either side of their faces.

"Wow, mommy! They have red brown hair!" Seamus exclaimed, pointing. His green eyes wide with excitement.

"Dada dada dada dada dada," Emily prattled, reaching for her father. Oblivious to the commotion she shook her rattle again.

"Yeah, Ems, I don't see what all the fuss is about either," John teased, sounding bored.

"Daddy!" Johnny scolded. "A herd of mammuts!"

"Hey, I've heard of mammuts too. Get it? Get it?" He snorted as Moira rolled her eyes at him. "What? I thought it was funny. See? Ems is laughing." The baby was chortling as John glanced back at her and made a funny face.

"Look at the female! See, the one leading the herd. She's in charge of all of them. Most of them will be female, with their babies, with a few young males in attendance. A matriarchal society."

"What that, mommy?"

"It means mommy is in charge. Elephants have a strange society, don't they?" John commented.

"They're not ephants, daddy! They are mammuts," Johnny corrected.

"Oh. Sorry, junior. Mammuts."

"Woolly mammuts!" Seamus clarified. "Like Mr. Woolly!" he clarified, referring to his favorite stuffed animal.

"And they are so beautiful!" Moira enthused.

The family fell silent, watching the herd ponderously crossing the snowfield. Massive beasts with long reddish-brown hair and large, curving tusks. A few young ones were sheltered among the adults. A loud trumpeting could be felt even through the ship. Their footprints left deep depressions in the snow. Creating a trail behind them. Ears flapped. Tails swished. It was a scene from the prehistoric past. Startling. Vivid. Astounding.

"Mommy! Look, a big cat!" Seamus exclaimed, pointing again.

"Yes. Probably _Homotherium latidens. _See how it is stalking them, looking for the weakest among them? They have moderate sabertooth adaptations. It won't attack unless one falls behind. They are probably more of them somewhere. They are one of the few predators that can hunt a woolly mammoth. They hunt in a pride like lions do."

"Is that a lion?"

"Yes, Johnny, but not quite. They are their own subfamily _Machairodontinae_, and then belonging to different genera depending upon the specific species. They have a completely different method of attack and kill compared to more modern felines because of the saber-tooth adaptations which render them–"

"Whoa, no lecturing in the ship! Pilot's rules!" John interrupted. "No more science, doctor! That's an order!" The ship swooped low, following the herd. The boys were gasping, exclaiming as they made comments.

Moira smirked. "Sorry, boys. Your father can't handle the science."

"I can handle the science just fine. I can't handle all of that Latin!" John eased the controls. The ship veered past the herd, eliciting moans of disappointment from the children. He skimmed over the top of the glacier. Ice sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight. The ship climbed into the bright blue sky. The children gasped, shrieked with delight as the vehicle accelerated, did a complete 360 and shot across the terrain. Duck and dove past an enormous bird as large as a jet plane. Then shot past it, as if in contest with the avian.

John was grinning, as were his sons. The ship was humming under his control, running smoothly. Responding to his every thought, every command. Inertial dampeners making the ride comfortable. But Emily started to cry.

"John!" Moira sighed, turning to the whining infant. "Easy, Emily. It's all right." She kissed the infant, stroked her rosy cheek.

"Oh! Sorry, Ems." He slowed, steadied the craft. "That better? Let's see what else we can find." He flew across the landscape. It changed beneath them to more temperate zones. Greenery replaced the snow. Trees replaced glaciers. The bright blue waters of an ocean beckoned, and John slowed, slowed. Glanced at Moira. "What do you think?"

She glanced at the waters. At her sons. At her daughter who was calmed now. Sucking on her pacifier. She met her husband's inquiring gaze. Smiled. "You always like to go under, don't you, flyboy?"

He smiled. "Yeah." He replaced the cloak with the shield. "Here we go, boys! Let's see what lies beneath!"

The boys gasped, shrieked in amazement as the ship dove into the waters. Became engulfed in the waters of the ocean. Greens gave way to blues which gave way to darker blues, then black as the depths swallowed them. John activated the lights of the ship to flash across the currents as they slowly sank. He adjusted the heat as the chill of the water encompassed the ship.

"Daddy, daddy, we unner water? Daddy, look!" Johnny's voice was hushed, as he stared, wide-eyed. A large school of fish made way for the ship. Silver fins catching the ship's lights and reflecting colors back to them. Eyes staring in shock at the unexpected intrusion.

"Daddy, daddy, what that?" Seamus asked quietly.

John smirked, amused at their hushed voices, as if they were in a library. "I don't know. Doctor?" he asked.

Moira smiled. "A whale. Believe it or not a primitive whale. May I?"

John sighed. "If you must, doctor."

She laughed at his heavy tone. "Sorry, colonel. As you can see this specimen still has limbs, legs and arms, but they are webbed. And a thin tail. A long snout with teeth. This one is _Rodhocetus balochistanensis. _It doesn't look like a whale at all, does it?"

"No," the boys chorused. Shaking their heads.

"No, it doesn't," she agreed, "but in the evolution of whales this was a very important step. Whales originated on the land and are mammals. Usually these were found in the shallow seas. I don't know why this one is down here at these depths."

They watched the whale swim alongside them. Mouth gaping, revealing the rows of sharp teeth. Its tiny eye watching them before it swam up towards the surface and warmer waters.

"Maybe it was curious," John suggested. "Wow! Look at the size of that fish!"

"Wow!" the boys exclaimed.

A huge fish, twice the size of the Jumper swam near them. Ripples of its tail made the ship rock gently in its wake. The yellow eye was the size of John's head as it surveyed them. Johnny stared back, mouth open. Seamus hid his face against his mother, frightened by the giant creature. Emily was contentedly sucking on her pacifier, happy as the ship was rocking like her cradle. She stared at her pink blanket, soothed by its softness and familiarity.

"It's all right, honey," Moira soothed, kissing the little boy. Stroking his hair.

John glanced at him. "Don't you worry, sport. Daddy won't let anything happen. Here we go." He guided the ship past the fish. "Look, Seamus. Look at those coral formations!"

Seamus peeked. Relaxed and turned to see the rows and rows of coral and sponges. They were orange and purple under the ship's lights. Fish darted among them. An eel snaked out, then backwards.

"Daddy, look at the sand." Johnny pointed.

John nodded. "I see it. There's a trench down there, black as night. Don't you worry, buddy, we're not going in there. The ship couldn't take the pressure."

"You're not thinking of landing, are you?" Moira asked.

"No. Not here. Besides...that's our thing, baby," he teased.

She nodded. "That it is, sweetie."

"Okay, enough of this aquarium. Let's go." He guided the ship up through the waters.

"Daddy! That was fun!" Johnny said as they broke the surface of the waters. A huge plume expanded outwards as they emerged into the air.

"Daddy, daddy, it too dark!" Seamus complained.

"I know, buddy, but we're clear now. It's all right."

"Seamus doesn't like the dark. He's a baby."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Are too!"

"Boys!" Moira scolded. "He's just younger, is all. Enough."

"You heard your mother." John checked his controls, his watch. "Holding steady. I think it's about time to go home now. Especially if you boys are getting cranky."

"We not cranky, daddy!" Johnny argued.

"What cranky?" Seamus asked.

"Even so, it's time to go home." John accelerated over the waters, towards the land. He swerved low, giving them a panoramic view of the plain once more as he flew towards the Stargate. He rose suddenly, causing the boys to shriek with delight as he broke atmosphere, giving them a view of space before descending once more, tilting the ship like a carnival ride to their screams of enjoyment. Emily began to cry, a sudden wail as she dropped her pacifier.

"Crap. Ems?" he asked, slowing the ship again.

"Oh no...Emily? Here, Emily, what's wrong? John!" Moira scolded, turning to soothe the unhappy infant.

John glanced at his baby daughter. There were big tears in her blue eyes. Rosy face contorted into a picture of misery and surprise. "What's wrong with her? Johnny, dial Atlantis now."

"Do I hafta, daddy? We hafta go home now?"

"Yes, junior. We hafta go home now," John mimicked, glancing at the controls, the Stargate.

"Daddy, daddy, I wanna fly ship!"

"When you're older, buddy." John glanced at his baby daughter. The baby was sniffling, one little hand to her ear. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, I think so. I think her ear popped. It scared her and it hurt. It's all right, Emily." Moira kissed the baby, stroking her arm.

"Sorry, Ems! I forgot how delicate you are." John looked out the viewport to see the wormhole explode outwards, then form a shimmering pool. "Time to go home, boys. Say goodbye to Pleistocene Park!"

"Awww!" the little boys complained in unison.

John smoothly landed the ship. Powered down. Already the boys were scrambling to the hatch. He moved to it, opened it. "Boys, wait!" They ran down the ramp, stopped abruptly.

Moira wheeled the fussing baby past her husband.

"Does she need to see Carson?"

"No, she's fine," Moira assured. She paused, reaching her sons, seeing two marines approaching. Faces grim. Guns held to threaten. "Um, John?" she called. "John?"

"Just a sec, Moy!" he called. But there was something in her tone that made him hasten out of the ship to his family. His hand sliding to his sidearm holstered on his thigh. "What's this?"

"I'm sorry, sir." The young marine appeared nervous, apologetic. But determined to fulfill the orders he had been given. "Doctor Sheppard, you are to come with us. You are under arrest."


	3. Chapter 3

Fools Said I You do Not Know3

Moira stared. She would have laughed except for the serious expressions on the faces of the military men. Their firm hold of the P90s cradled in their arms. The bristling TAC vests. "Excuse me?" she asked, pulling the stroller closer as the baby began to fuss and whine.

"Come again?" John asked, his tone light but a dangerous glint shone in his brilliant green eyes. The little boys stood near their mother, silent. Staring. Looking at their father because he would make it right. He always made things right.

"Doctor Sheppard is under arrest for being an imposter, sir. I have my orders, colonel, to take Doctor Sheppard into custody, pending all further inquiries and–"

"Whose orders?" John asked, his voice falling low. He stepped in front of his wife, in front of his children. "Last I checked you are only to follow my orders. To the letter."

"He's acting on my orders." Richard Woolsey stepped to them. "Lieutenant." He gestured past John, to Moira.

"Sir, respectfully I must ask you to–"

"Don't." One word. The implied threat obvious. John glowered. Met Richard's gaze. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I can assure you, John, it's no joke. We have reasons to believe that the woman behind you is not your wife at all but an imposter."

"John?" Moira asked, becoming worried. Richard was the last person to be involved in any sort of practical joke. And he was utterly sincere. As were the men holding the guns on them.

John would have laughed, but for the absolute gravity on their faces. The utter conviction. "And what reasons do you have? What evidence?"

"I will show you once the imposter is secured. Lieutenant." Richard gestured again.

The man moved but John blocked him. "Don't. Don't touch her. Fine. I'll play along with this. I will secure my wife and my children in our quarters. Then you will show me this–"

"You can't leave her with the children, John."

"Mommy?" Johnny asked, stepping closer to her.

Seamus took her arm. "Mommy, mommy, I have to pee!"

"I can and I will because she is their mother." He paused, added dryly, "and Seamus has to pee." He turned to his family. Emily was starting to cry, little hand at her ear again. Johnny was staring at the men, worry on his face. Seamus was clinging to his mother, biting his lower lip. Moira appeared concerned, confused. Much as John felt. "Let's go, Moira. I'll clear this up, don't you worry."

"John...this, this is our Atlantis, right?" She glanced round nervously.

"Yes. We're home. It's not that," he assured. "Let's go." He turned. Waited. The marines stepped aside, suddenly uncomfortable. John led his family out of the Jumper bay. The two marines and Richard followed.

"John, what the hell is–"

"I'll find out, Moira, I promise. Don't you worry."

Johnny ran ahead to walk next to his father, taking his hand. "Daddy, daddy, what is wrong? Daddy, the city isn't happy."

"Neither am I, junior. It's all right." John stepped aside, ushered his family into his quarters. Turned to glare at the men before he followed them, closing the door. The dog ran to them, barking with joy, tail wagging. He had to smile as Seamus all but ran towards the bathroom. But his mirth was short-lived. "Stay with the children, Moira. I'm going to initiate lock down until I get this cleared up and kick someone's ass. Hard. Or just shoot them. I'll be back ASAP." He kissed her. Eyed his older son. "Code purple, junior."

"Okay, daddy," the little boy gravely agreed, nodding.

The dog was still barking. "Down, Meredith! Stand guard."

Instantly the dog became silent. Stood still, almost rigid as the animal looked at the door.

"Mommy!" Seamus called. "Mommy, I need help!"

"Go to him." He touched Emily's head as the baby cried, then stepped out of his room. Ignoring the men he touched the panel. Closed his eyes and activated the force fields around the rooms. Isolating them. Protecting them. He stepped away as a blue light flared, then was gone. Turned to the waiting men. "This had better be damn good, Woolsey! I won't tolerate this!"

"I can assure you, colonel, I won't tolerate it either. We have irrefutable proof. Please." Richard gestured, began to walk. John strode alongside him. The marines fell into step behind them.

Moira was sitting, rocking the unhappy baby, trying to console her worried sons as they sat close, playing a game. She tried to stem her own anxiety, showing the children a calm front. Trusting in John to set things right like he always did. The accusation was ridiculous. Insane. An imposter? Moira knew she was herself. And if she didn't John certainly did. Her children did. Even the dog did as the animal sat near them, eyes on the doorway. Calm, but alert. Ears perking up at every sound when someone walked along the hallway.

She wondered at the reasons, the supposed evidence. Couldn't imagine what it could be. She felt a shiver, looked at the walls where a faint bluish glow indicated the security of the force field. A force field that only John could disable. She felt a headache forming, and rubbed her temple. "Easy, Emily, easy, it's all right..." She kissed the baby, stroked her dark curls. But the little girl was still crying. Moira sighed, stood and moved to the nursery. Instantly the boys rose, followed after her.

"Mommy, mommy what wrong?"

"Why is Emily crying like that?" Johnny asked.

"I think she has an earache. I need to give her some drops. She'll be fine."

"I had those. They hurt," Seamus agreed, touching his ear in memory.

"You cried like that too," Johnny added.

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Boys!" Moira scolded. "That's enough. Go and play your game while I take care of your little sister. Go on now. Stay with Meredith. He must be hungry. Why don't you feed him and then we can take him for a walk later, all right?"

"We found her in the lower levels, wounded," Richard began to explain, his words coming as fast as his footsteps as he led John through the city. "Battered and bruised, a deep cut on her arm that has somewhat healed. I had Carson do a full biological scan, a full panel of blood and DNA, everything and anything that could either prove or disprove it. But there is no doubt."

"No doubt of what?" John asked. The men entered the control room. The marines stopped as Richard led him to a console. John eyed Rodney who was staring at a monitor, disbelief on his face. "Rodney, what the hell is going on here?"

Rodney McKay shrugged, shook his head. "I don't know, John. But something's going on."

"See for yourself, colonel," Richard invited. Gestured to the monitor as Rodney stepped aside. "We've kept her isolated in a holding cell until all of our tests confirmed it."

John stepped to the monitor. Froze. Stared, jaw almost dropping open as the figure pacing back and forth in the cell was a dead ringer for his wife. He leaned closer, touched the buttons to zoom in on her form. "What the..." he muttered. The physical resemblance was uncanny. Identical. Shocking. Even the clothes were the same. The green t-shirt. The khaki pants. A long ponytail of brown hair. The same figure, same height, same weight, same mannerisms as she paced and paced, chewing on her lower lip. The same facial expressions as worry and annoyance flitted. "It...it can't be..."

"Genetically she's Moira Sheppard. Physically she's Moira Sheppard. Yes, even down to her scarred foot and the changes wrought by having three children. Intellectually she is Moira Sheppard. Major Lorne quizzed her on several things, both professional and personal, both from the past and the present and she knew every answer. Passed every test. She's fully human. John," Richard put a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I think, somehow, a Wraith hybrid switched places with your wife in the last week or so."

John tensed. Still staring, incredulous. "Impossible," he muttered. Yet his mind was already reviewing the past week. Moira's absences. Her forgetfulness. Her weariness. Little things that by themselves were harmless, innocuous, but added all together and now confronted with this evidence John had to wonder.

"Are you sure? Absolutely sure? Look at her, John," Richard urged.

"Didn't you say that Moira was acting oddly?" Rodney asked.

John glanced at his friend. "Yeah, well, nothing to make me think she wasn't Moira. My wife! Just little things now and then. From being so busy and the stress of our jobs and having three little children to raise." But he recalled the lapse in Pleistocene Park. Recalled other lapses. Missing pieces of memories. Forgetting the names of things. Being unable to sleep every night and leaving their bed, going he knew not where for hours before returning to him. "How can that," he paused, pointed at the screen, "be identical to my wife? I mean, the other Wraith hybrids weren't!"

"I can't explain that either, John. I only know that one of them is an imposter. It must have been in the city for weeks. Just biding its time, I guess."

John felt a chill. "Why couldn't we detect it?"

"That's the thing, John, we should have! At least the city would have! Any kind of Wraith genome and the city would have gone off like the Fourth of July," Rodney agreed. "But it didn't. Not so much as a whimper. Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"It must have been hibernating." Carson Beckett joined the men, glanced at the screen. Troubled expression on his face. Hands in the pockets of his white lab coat. "That is the only explanation. It was hibernating until recently when it had absorbed enough DNA to complete its...its transformation."

"Is that even possible?" John asked.

"Aye, apparently. I've theorized that these Wraith have much stronger regenerative powers than ours. And being a female, possibly a queen or a keeper, their powers could be unimaginable. Quite frankly we have no idea of the extent of their powers. And the Wraith from that alternate reality were much more advanced, much more evolved, and they have the ATA gene, those that survived the genocide, that is. And who knows what their scientists did to alter the retro-virus and God knows what else?"

"I thought the objective was to steal Moira away...but what better way then to replace her," Rodney mused. "As if you'd never notice the difference. Except, except you haven't...or have you?" He looked at his friend.

John stared at the screen again, disbelief on his handsome face. "There's no ring." He zoomed on the woman's left hand as she paced, paced. Zoomed out before he could see her face. So like his wife's it rattled him.

"She said the imposter stole it," Richard supplied. "Which makes perfect sense."

"This is impossible!" John slammed his palm on the console. Lights and power flared. The monitor jiggled slightly. An alarm beeped, fell silent. The city reacting to his anger, his confusion until he drew his hand off the panel. "I know my own wife, damn it! My children know their mother! There's no way an imposter could have gotten past all of us! There's no way an imposter could have gotten past me!" He considered, brow furrowing, mind racing. "There's only one way to find out!" He strode out of the control room.

"John! John, don't do something rash!" Richard hastened after him, hand moving to his tie. Except he wasn't wearing one, clad in his Atlantis uniform as he always was. He missed the assurance the garment gave him, especially at times like this.

Rodney and Carson exchanged a worried glance. Eyed the monitor where the woman was still pacing, pacing. Like a caged feline she repeatedly made the square circuit of the cell. The blue force field glimmered around it, trapping her.

"Do you really think that John wouldn't notice if his wife had been switched? Do you think that Johnny of all people wouldn't notice?" Rodney asked.

Carson shook his head. "I'd say it was impossible, but look for yourself, Rodney. Every test has proven that the woman there is Moira Sheppard."

"If that's true then who is the woman in his quarters with the kids?"

"I wish to God I knew," Carson sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Fools Said I You do Not Know4

"John! John! Thank God! John!" the woman exclaimed, rushing to the front of the cell as John strode into the room. She paused as the force field glimmered blue, hands raised as if she would grasp the bars and earn her freedom. "John! Please, it's me, Moira! Get me out of here!"

John steeled himself as he strode to the cell. The resemblance was uncanny, even more so in person. If he hadn't have known any better he would have sworn that it was his wife that stood in front of him now. A desperate expression on her face. Brown eyes pleading, pleading. Long hair caught in a messy ponytail. Clothes rumpled, dirty. One green sleeve stained with dried blood.

His eyes slitted.

She flinched. Took a half a step backwards.

He blinked, restoring them. Smiled. It was a cold, cold smile. He turned on his heels and almost crashed into Richard. "That is not her. That thing in the cell is not my wife," he said, voice curt. Absolute.

"What? How did you...you've only been here a second! You didn't say a word! How did you..." But John was striding past him now, out of the room.

"John! John, you startled me! Please, John, it's me! John, it's me! I swear I am Moira! John!" the woman shouted. "John, please! John!"

John ignored her. His heart was hammering. She even sounded like his wife. But he was confident. Assured. Convinced.

"John! John, wait! How can you be sure?" Richard demanded, rushing after him. He froze as John whirled to face him. Furious expression making the other man hesitate, reach for the tie that wasn't there.

"That thing...whatever it is, is not my wife! I don't know how it remained hidden in this city. I don't know how it can look like her or is even reading as her, but it is not my Moira! My wife, the real Moira, is in my quarters with our children! You get that thing out of my city!"

Moira was pacing, pacing, bouncing the crying baby in her arms. She kissed the infant, patted her back, gently moving her as she carried her round and round the room, but the little girl would not be appeased. Tears flowed from her blue eyes and rolled down her rosy cheeks. Cry after cry escaped her rosy lips, rising in a crescendo.

When the force field suddenly evaporated Moira breathed a sigh of relief. Watched the protection dissolve around the room. The shields lower from the windows. The door whooshed open and John strode into his quarters, pausing as the cacophony hit his ears. "Moira?"

"John, please! Can you help her? It's her ear. I've given her the drops but they don't seem to be doing much. Can you help her?"

John neared as his little girl turned in her mother's arms to face him. Crying and pouting. One little hand up at her ear again. "Yes. Here we go, princess." John took the child. "Easy now, precious. Easy." He kissed the baby's brow. His eyes slitted. He noted Moira's lack of response except that of recognition, concern. It solidified his earlier decision. "Nothing hurts my precious princess. Nothing. Here we go, Ems, easy now. Easy, princess, daddy will make it all better for his precious, precious princess." He kissed the child's wet cheek, moving to her ear.

Moira watched, curious. Wondering what John would do, if he could heal the infant of her discomfort and pain. Trusting him no matter what he did, but readying herself if she needed to take the baby to Carson for more practical care. She touched her arm in memory of his healing skills. How he had healed a vicious knife wound.

John nuzzled the little girl's neck, then her ear. Circling and nuzzling, tongue flicking as he directed his thoughts, his emotions into healing his little girl. To easing her pain and calming her. To finding the source of the problem and eliminating it. Using emotions more than thoughts, feelings more than words.

The baby was still crying, crying. Abruptly stopped. Hiccuped. Little hands clasping at her father. Blue eyes wide. She hiccuped again. Snuffled. Began to coo. Little sounds she only made for her father. A giggle escaped her. She smiled, began to prattle at him. "Dada? Dada, dada, dada, dada, dada ,dada," she babbled.

John smiled. Blinked to restore his eyes. Met her gaze. Kissed her brow. "Better, my precious princess? That's more like it, Ems. Easy now." He gently bounced the baby in his arms. Met Moira's stare. "Problem solved."

"How...I mean...thank you, sweetie." She smiled, kissed his cheek, kissed the baby. "What did you do?"

"Hell if I know, exactly. It worked, that's all I know. You do know I have amazing powers over women, right?"

She snorted. "Yes, colonel, how could I ever forget?"

"Where are the boys?" No sooner were the words out of his mouth then the two little boys ran to him as he set the baby into her playpen.

"Daddy! Daddy, we were watching mammuts on film!" Johnny informed with a smile.

"Daddy! Daddy, whatcha doin'?" Seamus asked in a drawl. He giggled as John met his gaze, raised a brow.

"I be workin', Seamus. Whatcha doin'?" he rejoined in the same drawling slang.

Seamus giggled. Took his father's hand, staring up at him. "We watch mammuts, daddy!"

"I said that," Johnny said with a sigh. "Daddy, daddy, there are big cats on the vid too! Mommy said we could watch it on big screen can we can we can we?"

"Well, if mommy said," he acquiesced, smirked and glanced at the baby as the little girl chortled.

"Although Ems and I hardly see the excitement of it all."

"Daddy! A herd of mammuts!" Johnny sternly lectured, shaking his head.

"Yes, buddy, I've heard of mammoths. We all have with paleo girl here," John jested, ignoring his wife as she rolled her eyes at his poor jest. "Over and over and over and–"

"Daddy, daddy, come see!" Seamus pulled, but found his feet sliding on the floor as his father was all but immovable. He giggled as John began to swing the child around gently, lifting him off the floor as if he didn't see him.

"Daddy! This is serious! We have footage of mammuts and big cats and an ice field and we can see their matriarchal society."

John glanced at Moira who was smiling at her son. He met the little boy's gaze. "Wow...you sound like a scientist, junior. Can't allow that, can I? Now where the devil did Seamus go?" He looked round as if puzzled, swinging the child off the floor. Seamus giggled helplessly.

"He's very smart, John. Must get that from me," Moira noted. Johnny laughed.

John scowled, but smiled. "Yeah, right. Now where the devil is that Seamus lad?" he asked, looking round.

Seamus laughed. "Here, daddy! Here!"

"Where is...oh! How did you end up there, you silly boy!" he asked, lifting him higher. He hoisted Seamus abruptly into the air, causing the younger boy to shriek in delight.

Emily chortled loudly, little arms in the air. Johnny laughed, shaking his head.

"Fine. We will watch the footage on the big screen tonight, all right, junior?" He set down the younger boy. "Why don't you two go and rewind that footage, all right? Go on. I need to speak to your mother."

"About mammuts?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, of course, what else would we talk about?" John asked with a raised brow.

"Daddy, daddy, I wanna swing like Seamus!" Johnny urged, taking his father's arm.

"Fine, one swing!" John hoisted the boy, swung him up and round and high. Johnny laughed in delight, giggled as he was held upside down before being righted and set onto his feet. "Now go and rewind that footage."

"I wanna do it again!" Seamus demanded, jumping up and down.

"Me too! Me too!" Johnny agreed.

"Go!" John bellowed. The boys shrieked in mock terror, ran out of the room. John shook his head, turned to see his baby daughter staring up at him, smiling. "And not a peep out of you, princess."

"Dada! Dada dada dada dada dada," she babbled.

"These kids definitely get their verbosity from you, sweetheart."

Moira laughed. "And their stubborn streak from you, colonel."

John nodded. Abruptly serious. He drew Moira towards the bed. Arms loosely around her as he met her gaze. Just looked at her a moment. She stared back at him, worried. Waiting. "You wouldn't believe it, Moy," he finally said. "It looks just like you. Sounds just like you. They say it even tests like you, both in DNA and in knowledge past and present."

"What? How...how..."

"You tell me, baby. How? How could that thing have been in my city without my knowing it? Without the city knowing it? Without even Johnny knowing it?"

Moira considered, hands on his chest. "It...it must have been hibernating. Until it changed. Used my DNA to complete its transformation into, into me. Is that even possible?"

"You tell me," John repeated. Caressing her back, her hair. "They say it knows things. Things you know. Things only you would know...mostly."

"How? Unless it..." She touched her temple. "I've been having headaches. A lot. And I'm so tired yet I can't sleep. And what I told you was true...I couldn't remember where I went or what I did. I thought I was sleepwalking...but maybe, maybe not. It must have been probing my mind...my memories. The females have powers much greater than the males, and if this one is from that alternate reality where they are so much more advanced...but how can it test as me? Genetically, I mean."

"It tests fully human, Moira. They say there's not a trace of Wraith DNA...but there has to be. I mean, it's not a clone. Not like Carson. It's something else entirely..."

She met his gaze. "John, John, you know it's me, right? I'm me. Your Moira. Yours. I don't care if this plays into some kind of kinky twin fantasy you might have but I am me, sweetie."

He smiled. "Well, now that you mention it I was thinking we could test it definitively by having sex, a threesome, you know, me and two Moiras and two bottles of caramel and–"

"John!" she scolded, hit his chest, not amused.

"Okay, okay!" he snorted. "But think of it, Moy...one of you could tie me down while the other went down on my...okay, okay!" he conceded as she glared at him. He became serious again. "And yes, I know you are you. My Moira. Trouble is no one else is entirely convinced," he admitted. Frowning. "They seem almost adamant about it, actually."

"As long as you are sure, that's all that matters. As long as the children aren't exposed to it. You can't let the children be exposed to it, John. They can't see it!" She frowned. Chewed on her lower lip a moment, debating. Deciding. "John, I want to see it."

"What?" He stared at her. Saw the firm determination in her brown eyes. The anger. Her hands stilled on his chest. Her body close to his. Warm. Soft.

"I want to see it," she repeated.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Moy."

"Don't care. I want to see it."

"Moira, no. You will stay here with our children where I can keep you safe and secure. Moy!" he barked as she shoved free of him, moved away from him.

Moira tapped her earpiece. "Maggie? Could you come to my quarters, please? I only need five minutes if you don't mind watching the children."

"Moira!" John scolded. "I said no! I said..." he paused as she turned to him, all fierce determination.

"I have every right to see this, this thing, this parody of me, and to confront it! If I have to prove to everyone that I am me I will do so, John Sheppard, and you can't stop me! The only way we are going to understand this thing and figure out what is happening is by firsthand observation and comparison. Speculation will get us no where! I have to see it and analyze it and I can find any chinks in its armor to prove that it is not me! Who better to test it than myself? Who better to tell the difference between us than me? You can't stop me, John, you can't!"

He raised his hands. "Whoa, doctor. Okay. If it's that important to you, fine. But I am going with you. No objections, no arguments, nothing."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, John," she said sweetly.


	5. Chapter 5

Fools Said I You do Not Know5

Moira stared. She stood in front of the cell, frozen. She took hold of John's arm as he stood next to her. The other Moira stared back at her. It was like looking into a mirror, except this was a three-dimensional, living, breathing reflection. A perfect copy of herself, as if she had a twin, or a clone. "I...I don't believe it..." she muttered.

"John?" the other Moira asked. "Is that the...it can't be...it...how? John, that's the imposter! Not me! How can it look like me?" She stared back as if equally baffled.

"It's remarkable! And there's no trace of Wraith DNA? How is that even possible?" Moira asked, science overtaking shock.

"It's not possible," the other replied. "There has to be a trace of Wraith DNA! Unless the retro-virus can inhibit all of the Wraith DNA down to the molecular level."

"It has to be more than that. Even added DNA wouldn't convert into an exact replica. There has to be something else...some other dynamic that we haven't discovered yet."

"Another catalyst creating the likeness, but how?"

"Down to the genetic level, the proteins...the answer is always in the proteins..the coding..."

"The RNA, of course! But still how could it be manipulated into creating a perfect likeness?"

"The cells would have to be replicated at an alarming rate. Multiplying and overtaking any alien DNA to transpose their own identity on them."

"Still that is way behind our science or our technology...but maybe not theirs."

John looked from one to the other as they discussed the possibilities. He would have found the situation amusing if things weren't so dire. Two Moiras locking into scientific mode to prove that the other was an imposter. Tossing theories and ideas into the air in the same voice, the same tone. He shook his head. "Carson?"

"The scans are identical!" the doctor exclaimed, clearly frustrated. And intrigued. "And I mena identical! There's not a hint of variation that would find in a twin or even in a clone! How on Earth do we tell the real from the fake?"

"I'm the real!" Moira declared, her hold on John's arm steady. Secure.

"No, I am!" the other rejoined, shaking her head. "John, can't you see that?"

"I already know which is which," John stated, looking away from the imposter. He glanced at his wife. "I need to know how this is even possible and how to reverse it!"

"John, please! It's me!" the woman in the cell pleaded. "You can't base your conclusions on a momentary lapse! You startled me! John, please, that thing next to you is not me!"

"It even sounds like me!" Moira complained. "How is that possible? My God...if the children were to see this..."

"You keep away from my children!"

"They're my children!"

"Moiras!" John barked, silencing them. He led Moira away from the cell. "As far as I'm concerned this is finished. I know this one here is my wife. Case closed."

"John, are you one hundred percent certain?" Carson asked. "You told Rodney that Moira hadn't been acting like herself recently."

"You said what?" Moira asked, glaring at her husband. "Thanks a lot, John! I've been tired recently, and trying to work plus raise three little children plus–"

John shrugged. "Sorry, Moira. It's not like I knew we'd come back here to find you had a doppelganger, now is it?"

"Show me your arm."

"What?" Moira met Carson's gaze. Was startled by the suspicion in his blue eyes. In everyone's eyes as marines neared, as Richard walked towards them. It was disconcerting to be regarded with such naked suspicion. By everyone except her husband.

"Your arm," Carson repeated. "If you are the real Moira the wound should be equal if not worse than hers." He indicated the woman in the cell who was watching. Gaze intense, serious, fixated on her rival, on the man beside her.

"I..." Moira hesitated, realizing.

"You see? We have proof that–"

"No. Show him, Moira. Go on," John urged. He had come to the same realization. His gaze narrowing as he regarded the doctor. Such overt suspicion from Carson was unexpected. Apart from the fact that this Carson was a clone of the original, nearly identical in every way he was still their friend, their ally. Nearly. John began to wonder.

Moira shook her head. "No, John. That won't prove anything!"

"You need to show your arm or I will have no choice but to forcibly reveal it," Richard stated. Gestured toward the marines.

"Over my dead body," John stated, voice mild but serious. "Moira, please. It will be all right."

"But John, the..." She felt tears. Knew it would either condemn her or reveal the extent of some of his changes. Things he could do that no one else knew, except for her. Changes to his DNA that rendered him more than human, more evolved in some ways. Things they had decided to keep secret for now. Reluctantly she touched her arm. Touched her sleeve. She rolled up the fabric to her shoulder.

"My God...it's healed..." Carson stepped near. Touched her arm, traced the faint lines of what had once been a deep scar. A knife wound that had torn through flesh almost to the bone. Now it was only a pink, healing wound. The flesh closed, barely bruised or marred by the attack. His probing didn't make her react, not even flinch. There was no pain there.

"I healed it," John informed. "I can–"

"No, I took the enzyme to help me, that's all," Moira quickly interjected, protecting him. "I injected it into the injury and you know how swiftly it can heal any–"

"Even with that it wouldn't have healed this quickly," Carson refused.

"No, I said I healed it. Me. I can–" John began again, but Moira intervened.

"No, John, please!" She rolled down the sleeve. "You just have to take my word for it! I used the enzyme on it!" she insisted, refuting her husband's words. Even though she knew it would more than likely condemn her. "I know it was wrong but it was so painful and I made John agree to it but you can't blame him for this just me!"

"That's not good enough, I'm afraid," Richard said. "I am going to have to take you into custody pending the–"

"No. Then take my word," John said. "I healed it. End of story. You best stand down now." He glanced at the marines. At the half-raised guns that lowered at his scowl.

"What? You healed it? John? How?" Carson asked, clearly baffled. All eyes were on John now.

"No, no, no, he means he helped me with the enzyme, that's all," Moira quickly interrupted before John could begin to explain. "He secured me some, the little we had, that is, in a secret place for testing and such, and yes, it went against protocols but I persuaded him to help me with this and you can't blame him for–"

"Moira, it's all right, they may as well know that part, at least," John temporized, "given these circumstances." He paused. Eyed the men watching him. "I can heal injuries...sometimes. It's part of my, um, changes. What I endured when I was...um, transforming. Evolving. That's all you need to know. This is my wife. End of story. Now get that thing out of my city!"

"Changes? What changes?" Richard asked, shaking his head. "What do you mean by evolution? You mean when you were, um, tranforming? But you were healed, right? Restored back to normal, or so I was told." He glanced at Carson.

"Are you trying to suggest that you can magically heal people now?" Carson asked, equally incredulous. "I think not. You are fully human, John. Fully."

"John! Listen to them! You're not thinking clearly! Carson, you're right! Look at my wound! It hasn't magically healed because I am the real Moira! John can't magically heal anyone, that is utterly absurd! She's using her psychic abilities to create doubt in you, to cloud your minds! You know they can do that!" the woman in the cell shouted.

"Shut up! She's clouding yours!" Moira refuted. "Carson, you know me! All of you know me! I am the real Moira. My arm proves nothing!"

"It creates enough suspicion to warrant your arrest, Doctor Sheppard," Richard decided. "Until we can get this sorted I am afraid I have no option but to take you into protective custody."

"No." John's voice was quiet, but firm.

"John, we need to clear this up before something terrible happens. To you or God forbid to one of your children!" Carson insisted.

"John, please! Keep her away from our children!" the woman in the cell pleaded.

"They're not your children!" Moira argued.

"Enough! Colonel Sheppard, I have no choice. As leader of the city the decision is mine to make and to enforce. She needs to be in a secure holding cell until we have absolutely determined which is which. Lieutenant, escort Doctor Sheppard to the next holding cell."

"No." John glowered, moving Moira behind him. "You won't lay a finger on my wife. My wife stays with my children and I'll keep them secure! I am telling you that one in the cell is the imposter! Is the Wraith! Why don't you believe me?" he asked, eying the two men. "It seems to me that the thing in there is clouding your minds! Not mine!"

"John, please! Do as Mr. Woolsey says, I beg you! Keep her away from our children! Please, John, keep her away from our children! They're in danger! Why can't you see that? John, she's clouding your mind, making you see what she wants you to see! Please, John, think of the children! Our children! They are helpless against her!"

"I'll restrain you if I must, colonel," Richard threatened. "Please don't let it come to that."

"You'll find I'm a lot less likely to be restrained now," John vowed. There was a tense silence as the two men stared at each other. Remembering the last time John had been restrained. Forced by his own men to his knees as Moira was taken from him. Taken by his darker self to that other Atlantis. A bargain to save both cities. The memory was bile in John's mouth even now. He had vowed it would never happen again.

"Enough!" Moira stepped round John. "The sooner we clear this up the better! I will go with you, voluntarily."

"Moira? Hell no!" John objected.

She turned to him. "It's the only way, John. To prove I am your Moira. Otherwise the doubt will cripple us, the city, and God knows what it will do to the children."

"Thank you, doctor. This way, please."

"Doesn't this prove she is the real Moira?" John asked, clearly not liking this.

"She's playing you all!" the woman in the cell shouted. "Damn it, can't any of you see that? She's not me! I'm me! John, John, you know I'm telling the truth! John! John! Look at me! John, please! Don't be duped by her!"

John ignored her. Escorted his wife to the next cell. Entered it with her. Pulled her into an embrace, a lengthy kiss. "I will only tolerate this for one day, Moy. One. I don't care if their damn tests prove nothing. I know you are my wife. My Moira."

She smiled. "Always, John. As long as you know it that's all that matters. But we have to get to the bottom of this. And this is the only way to appease everyone." She frowned, lowered her voice. "Without revealing everything about you."

"I don't care, Moira. I'll reveal everything if that's what it takes to keep you safe."

She kissed him. "No, John. We agreed. We can't reveal more. It's too dangerous. One thing will lead to another and we have to protect you as well as the boys. At all costs, John. We agreed. Don't you ever forget that. Science will prove my identity. We'll find a way, we always do. Trust me, sweetie."

"As always, baby, but if not science than I will prove it. One way or another. I can reveal stuff about me but never about the boys. Don't you worry." He freed her. Exited the cell. Engaged the force field. Turned to the watching men. "Do your damn tests. I don't care. I know my own wife and she is leaving that cell within the hour. Got it?" He glowered at the men. Stalked out of the room.

"Right. Then I had better start," Carson agreed, glancing at Richard. He opened his data pad, readying his scanners.

"Yes, you had better. And find out which one is the real Moira now." Richard glanced at John as he strode out of the room. "Before John does something rash. Something he may regret. Something we may all live to regret." He looked at the two women, shook his head. Nodded at the marines and exited the room, hands clasped behind his back.


	6. Chapter 6

Fools Said I You do Not Know6

"Daddy, daddy!" The two little boys swarmed their father. Engulfed him in hugs as he knelt to catch them. "Daddy, where mommy! Where mommy go! Can we watch the mammuts on big scree now? Daddy, can we have popcorn? Daddy, daddy, are we code pwurple or blue?" Their voices blended together as the dog barked, jumping round them.

"Boys!" he ordered, silencing them. The dog paused, also silent but violently wagging its tail. He gentled his tone. "Easy now, boys. Everything's fine. Mommy is, um, doing some science stuff." He glanced at Maggie who stood in the doorway, holding the baby. "Maggie, can you look after them a little longer?"

"Of course, colonel," the older woman assured with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Where daddy go?" Seamus asked, frowning.

"I've got to go help mommy with her, um, science stuff," he explained. It sounded lame even to him and he inwardly winced.

"Huh? Daddy no scientist," Johnny remarked, brows furrowing in confusion. Looking so much like him than John smiled.

"You got that right, junior. Nevertheless I am going to help her."

"Daddy, daddy, I want mammut!"

"You want a mammoth, Seamus? What, for dinner?"

The boy giggled. "No, daddy! Not for dinner!"

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Yes, daddy!"

"Okay, then. You can't have one as a pet."

"Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't fit in Atlantis."

Seamus considered. "Oh. Okay, daddy."

"Here we go!" He stood, swung each boy under his arm. They laughed as he carried them to their room. Set them down. "All right, boys, now behave yourselves! I'll be back ASAP, with your mother. Let me see Ems." He turned, took the baby from Maggie. "How's my precious princess?" He kissed the baby.

"Dada! Dada dada dada dada," the little girl prattled, all smiles.

"Yeah, that's more like it. No more earache? Good." He lifted her high to make her squeal with delight. Lowered her and kissed her. Handed her back to Maggie. "If she has any problems page me immediately. Boys, best behavior, all right? We'll watch the mammoths on the big screen soon enough. Get this room cleaned and behave for once, all right?"

"We always behave, daddy," Johnny said.

"We be good," Seamus agreed.

John smiled. "Well, maybe sometimes. Like now. Do what Maggie says. I'll be back."

Moira stood in the cell, staring at her doppelganger. The other Moira was pacing, pacing. Stopped suddenly and became very still. "What are you doing? What are you doing?" Moira turned to find the room empty, except for one marine who was shaking his head. She glanced up to see the security camera's little red light blinking. Until it flared brightly before going dark. "Oh oh. What are you doing? You–" Moira paused as the other woman smiled at her. A cold, chilling smile before she stepped to the front of her cell. "Shit! Marine! Call for help now!"

The man appeared oblivious. He approached the other cell, dropping his gun onto the floor on his way. Staggered, as if drunk or drugged. He deactivated the cells. Both force fields vanished in a haze of blue. The door opened.

"Damn it! Can you hear me? Leave him alone!" Moira moved to the opening of her cell, hesitated. Before she could say more it happened.

In the blink of an eye the other Moira was on the marine, tackling him to the ground. Thrusting not her palm but her mouth to his as they hit the floor hard. The man struggled, trying to scream but his pain was devoured by the creature on top of him.

Moira suddenly recalled that the sucker was in the mouth, not in the palm. That these Wraith were more evolved. "Stop! Stop! John! John!" she shouted, hoping he would sense her strong emotions and come to the rescue. She ran out of the cell, dove for the gun and fired. The bullet hit air as the other Moira sprang back, lashed out and flung Moira across the room.

The other Moira was upon her. Lashing out with sharp nails, with incredible strength and speed. A fist knocked Moira's face sideways. Moira fought back, squirming and punching, pushing. Realizing too late she had fallen right into the trap the creature had set. Moira cried out as the other Moira yanked off her wedding ring, nearly taking her finger with it. She flung the gem across the room. The gold band flew in the air, hit the floor and rolled out of sight. Diamonds winking in the lights. Moira shoved, kicked, and the two women rolled, locked in a vicious battle. Matching strength for strength. Anger for anger.

Boot steps pounded into the room, John in the lead. "Stun only! On my mark!" Shots were fired. The blue bolts of energy sizzled, hitting both women. Knocking them apart. They fell to either side of each other, both unconscious. Bodies twitching, then becoming still. Inert. "Moira!" John ran, but paused. Seeing neither bore the wedding ring he froze. Uncertain which one was his wife. He looked from one to the other, desperate for a clue, any clue.

There were none.

"Johnson is alive! He doesn't look injured, sir," Evan Lorne noted, kneeling by the unconscious man. He looked over at the two prone women.

"Camera's fried, sir. I don't know how," stated a marine who was examining the equipment.

"John! What the...oh my God! Moira! Quickly, get her to the–" Carson rushed towards them.

"Wait! Which one?" Richard halted the doctor, staring down at the two women. "My God! What happened?"

"What happened?" John rounded on the man, furious. "This is what happened! I knew which one was my wife, which one was the imposter! I knew, and yet you wouldn't believe me! None of you would believe me! And now thanks to you and your damn insistence on imprisoning my wife I don't know which is which either!"

Richard visibly paled. Looked at the women. At the accusatory faces of the men surrounding him. At John's ire. "You're right. I am sorry. I had no idea something like this could have–"

"You should have! I should have! That damn thing was biding its time, clouding your mind and making you do what it wanted! Moira was right! You should have listened to her!" John glanced at the two women on the floor. Both battered, bruised, beautiful. Identical. Even the wounds on their arms were identical now, and he wondered how that had happened.

"The one with the ring, no, the one without, that's the–" Richard stammered.

"The ring's gone," John noted. Met Carson's gaze. "And now...I...I'm not sure which one is my wife," he was forced to admit again. He scowled. Felt sick.

There was a stunned silence. As if everyone was holding their breath. Until Carson moved to the prone women. "In any event we need to get both of them to the infirmary. Something's not right here. They are stunned, but with one blast they should be coming out of it by now. I'll run a full series of tests. Maybe we can tell when they are unconscious. Maybe their brain patterns will be significantly different enough for a positive analysis."

"And if we can't?" Richard asked quietly. Avoiding the glare of John. Avoiding the accusatory looks of the men around them.

Only silence met his question.

John was pacing, pacing. It had been hours. Hours in which Carson ran his tests. Hours in which the two women remained unconscious, vital signs mysteriously slipping to dangerous levels without any discernible cause. John knew he didn't have hours. Didn't have any more time to wait for yet another test, another theory, another delay. The children needed their mother. He needed his wife. So he paced, paced, trying to figure out a way to tell the two identical women apart. A way that didn't involve any scientific test or analysis. A way invoking his heightened senses which so far had been useless.

He knew he had to make the decision. The choice. And pray to God that it was the right one.

"I'm sorry, John." Carson shook his head, set down his data pad. He stood looking at the beeping monitors. The squiggly lines that were indicating both women were declining. At exactly the same rate. "It has to be now. If we wait to see we may lose one, or both. One is draining the life from the other, but I can't tell which. The scans tell me that both are being drained of life. This thing...it's fooling the machines, John, and that scares the hell out of me, because it means the machines are useless. Do you think Johnny could–"

"No." John turned to eye the doctor. Saw Rodney hovering near, concerned. Yet loath to intrude. Uncharacteristically tactful for the normally blustering scientist. "I won't involve him in this. It would be too much for him. And if he made the wrong choice..." John swallowed.

"You can't do anything to tell them apart?" Rodney asked, unable to help himself. He moved to the two men. "What if we waited. One would rally, right? And that one would be the imposter."

"Aye, and if we wait that long it would leave our Moira to be a, a..."

"Vegetable," John supplied. "I know. It has to be now. But if I choose the wrong one..."

Carson touched his shoulder. Seeing doubt in the military commander was an unusual thing. "I know, son...it's a terrible chance you have to take. But take it you must. I wish my readings could tell them apart, but they can't. Even now they both read as fully human, fully Moira. Machines can be fooled. Minds can be manipulated. But your heart, John, your heart cannot be fooled or manipulated. Trust yourself, John. You know which one is the real Moira."

John snorted his derision. "Do I?" He looked at the two women.

"You do." At Rodney's voice John turned to view him, surprised. "He's right, John," Rodney continued, confident. "Apart from all that emotional Hallmark stuff, you know Moira better than any of us. There must be some way you can tell them apart. Some little thing. Anything. No one knows her like you do."

John nodded. Wishing he felt as confident as his friends did. He pursed his lips together, racking his brain for an answer, a suggestion, an idea, anything. He moved to stand between the two women. Looked from one to the other. "Is the ship ready?" he asked, evading.

"Yes. I've got the programming to lock it into auto-pilot and to trigger the anomaly. It should go over to that reality without a hitch. I think. I mean I've never done this before but using the programming from that hybrid ship and then adapting it to our technology plus throwing in some additional Ancient tech I think I no I am certain the ship will get there by itself in one piece." Rodney paused to take a breath, aware he was sweating. "We don't have that pod technology so she will be awake or unconscious for the journey but that shouldn't make a difference as long as she doesn't touch any of the controls but I'm sure you are aware of that and will take the necessary precautions oh for God's sake, man, make your choice so I can stop talking!"

John smirked, but grew somber. Swallowed. Tension coiled in his body, in his stomach. He turned. Looked from one woman to the other. He touched one woman's cheek. A slight caress of his fingers on the pale, pale skin. He leaned close. Whispered in her ear. Eyes slitting he flicked his tongue along her earlobe, behind it. He blinked. Straightened, gauging her response. He repeated the exact process with the other woman. Stood a moment afterwards. Silent.

"Well?" Rodney blurted, impatient.

"Don't rush the man!" Carson hissed, but was equally anxious. "Well?" he echoed.

John turned. There had been a flicker of response. It was all that he needed. Or at least he hoped it was all that he needed. "This one. This is Moira, my wife." He touched her arm. Caressed.

"You're sure?" Carson asked.

"How can you be sure?" Rodney tested.

"This is Moira," John asserted, injecting more confidence into his voice. "Get this thing ready for transport. I'll fly the Jumper myself to the coordinates and lock in the auto pilot. I can return through the 'Gate on foot."

"John? Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes!" he snapped. "I am. We leave in five. I need to see my children first to reassure them. Make sure that Moira is recovering once that thing is away from her." He looked at her. Fingers sliding down her arm to her hand. Then he was gone, striding out of the infirmary. Heart hammering at his decision, but injecting himself with confidence. He knew he had made the right choice. The only choice.

It was the right choice.

It had to be.

It had to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Fools Said I You do Not Know7

"Daddy! Daddy!" The little boys exclaimed, rushing to their father. John knelt, catching them. He hugged them. Lifted them in his arms as he stood. "Easy, boys. Mommy is okay. When I get back we can all go see her."

"Where go, daddy?"

"A little trip, Seamus, but it won't take too long."

"Can we see mommy now?"

"Not yet, Johnny. Soon, I promise." He sighed, sat on the bed, holding the boys on his lap as Maggie entered, baby in her arms. The little girl chortled, pointed at her father. "Um, the thing is, boys...mommy got sick but she's better now," he hastily assured. "Uncle Carson is looking after her. When I get back we can all go see her, okay? I'm sorry, Maggie, just for a little while longer."

"Don't worry, Colonel Sheppard. Take all the time you need. I trust that Moira is all right?"

"Yes, now. She will be fine. I need to, um, make a delivery, then I will be back. Boys." He gently moved them off his lap, stood.

"Daddy, daddy, when?" Seamus tugged his father's leg.

"Daddy, how did mommy get sick?" Johnny asked, frowning.

"I want mommy!" Seamus declared.

"I want mommy too!" Johnny agreed.

"Mama mama mama mama mama," Emily prattled, pouting.

"We all want mommy, yes," John agreed. "As soon as I get back we will go see her. Promise. Then we will have dinner and watch some cartoons."

"Daddy, it's not cartoon night," Johnny corrected.

"I know, junior, but we can make an exception for tonight."

"Daddy, where go?"

"I won't be long, buddy. Now behave. I'll be back ASAP and then we will see mommy." He looked at the little boys. Their worried, yet trusting faces. Little reflections of himself when he was a child. Johnny was nearly identical to him. Seamus had more of his mother in him. Johnny all concerned. Seamus on the verge of tears. He pulled them into another hug. Kissed them. Ruffled their hair and then was gone, striding out of the room. Emotions pulled sideways by his children, by his own worries. By the horrible, unthinkable thought of raising them without his wife. Without his Moira.

But he had made the right choice. He was certain of it. Absolutely certain.

"John? John...where..." Moira blinked.

John tensed as he landed the ship near the lake. He had been hoping the imposter would remain unconscious. He steeled himself, kept reminding himself that it wasn't his Moira behind him, strapped into the seat. It wasn't his Moira he was sending away to that alternate reality where his darker self waited, waited.

"John? Where...a ship? What...what are you doing?" Her voice came slowly, drowsy from the stun blast and subsequent reactions.

John kept the power running. Activated the auto-pilot controls. Inserted the crystal designed to trigger the anomaly, the exact calculations to open the wormhole to that other reality, that other Atlantis. He kept silent, thinking of his wife back in Atlantis, in the infirmary. Of his children anxiously awaiting his return. Wanting their mother. Needing their mother. Needing him. He would put his little family back together again and keep them safe at all costs. At any costs.

"John? What are you doing? John! Talk to me, please! John, why am I tied up like this? John, please! I am your wife! The real–"

"No. You're not." His voice was calm. Mild. Devoid of any emotion as he locked it all down. He stood, turned to her. Glare like ice. "I am sending you back. To him. Tell him his bait and switch plan failed. Fucking bastard."

"You...oh my God! No, no, no, you can't!" Moira's brown eyes were huge with fear. "John, you can't! It's me! Moira! The real Moira, your wife! You can't do this! John, the children! You can't leave her with the children! Please! Don't send me there! It's what he wants!" She struggled against the bonds, but they were tight. Unyielding. "Don't you see? This is exactly what he wanted all along! Please, John, listen to me! I am your wife! Your real wife!"

"Enough!" He moved to her. Made certain the straps were secure. Imprisoning her in the seat. "This is set to fly you back to your reality! Your Atlantis. To him! He's lucky I'm not sending a fucking corpse this time!" he snarled.

"No! John, please you are making a terrible mistake! I'm the real Moira! Your wife! The mother of your children! John, please! Leave me on this planet then, if you're not sure, but please, please don't send me back there! Don't send me to him! I beg you, please! John, please, I love you! I'm the real Moira! How can I prove it to you? I'll do anything, anything!"

John moved away from her. Stomach twisting but his resolve undimmed. "Tell him he's lucky I don't kill you!"

"John, please! I'd rather you kill me than send me back there! To him! John, I'm your wife! Your real wife! The children! John, she's a danger to the children! Don't send me away from my children! John, please! Please, you can't do this to me! John! John! JOHN!"

He exited the ship, deaf to her pleading, her screams. Feeling physically sick nonetheless. He shut the hatch. Could still hear her as he activated the auto-pilot. As he stumbled backwards and watched the ship dive into the blue waters of the lake. Watched it sink under them, creating waves to splash along the muddy shoreline. He hugged himself, an uncharacteristic stance. Lips pursed together tightly. A shiver running along his skin.

He waited until the waters calmed. Until the very last ripple gently lapped the shore at his feet. Resolute he turned. Began the long walk back to the Stargate.

Back to Atlantis.

Back to his family.

Back home.

"Daddy, daddy!"

"Ssh! Look." John held each boy by a hand as he led them into the infirmary. To the foot of the bed where Moira reclined. Still hooked up to a host of monitors. "See? Mommy's sleeping now so we have to be quiet. When she wakes up tomorrow she will be all better."

"Your father is right, lads," Carson agreed, joining them. He met John's gaze. "Her vitals are improving steadily. Everything's reading as it should be, John."

"Mommy sick?" Seamus whispered, clinging to his father. Tears filled his eyes.

"Yes, Seamus, but Uncle Carson will make her all better. Don't you cry now."

"Can we stay with mommy?"

"No, Johnny. You will, tomorrow. Right now mommy needs her sleep. I will stay with her tonight to make sure she isn't disturbed. Let's go have dinner now and then watch some cartoons, okay? Then I will read you a story for bedtime and take care of Ems. Everything will be fine, don't you worry, boys. Everything will be fine." He exchanged a glance with Carson. Willing the words to be true.

John sat in the chair next to Moira. He was trying to read a book, needing the distraction. Trying to keep his mind from turning his decision over and over like a Ferris wheel, wishing his wife would awaken and prove he had in fact made the correct decision. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Not until Moira awakened and he had spoken with her.

It was a book Moira had given him a few years back. Only now he had the time to actually read it. A book about some detective in Vegas. The cover a splash of color and letters. _Vegas Blues _it was called. He turned it over, read the blurb on the back cover. Turned it to the front again and perused the dedication. Smiled briefly.

He glanced at his wife. She was still. So still and pale. The monitors were beeping softly. He could see the slow rise and fall of her chest. The other Moira's screams echoed in his head and he shoved them down, forced them aside. Along with any doubts or second guesses, along with any uncertainty and fear. Convincing himself he had made the right choice. The only choice.

He opened the book again. Began to read, as fiction and real life blended in his mind. As the narrative took his mind off his immediate concerns and into another world entirely.

Johnny and Seamus walked down the dark hallway, hand in hand. Johnny used his free hand to touch the wall. Lights blinked along the floor, guiding the two little boys. The city would direct them to their destination, and keep them safe from the shadows. Seamus was clutching his woolly mammoth toy in his free hand. Needing the added comfort of his favorite companion. Their footed pajamas enclosed their bare feet and kept their footsteps silent.

"Johnny, where go?"

"I told you. To see mommy. And daddy. Hush, Meredith!"

The dog was following them, nails clacking on the floor. The animal barked quietly, but became silent. Tail wagging as he dutifully followed his young charges, ever alert for any danger or threat.

"I want mommy," Seamus complained.

"I want mommy too. Here, this way." The little boys turned a corner. Lights spread out before them, guiding them. Chasing back the scary darkness. The city hummed under their feet.

"Maggie be mad at us," Seamus warned.

"No, she won't. She's asleep with Emily and we have Meredith so it's okay," Johnny reasoned.

"Daddy be mad at us," Seamus warned, not convinced.

"No, daddy won't be mad because we want to see mommy. Now ssh!" Johnny led the younger boy into the infirmary. Shadows dominated. The beeping of machines could be heard. They cast a weird glow over the empty beds and cluttered tables. Equipment towered over the two little boys, like monsters with elongated arms and scary tubes. Nevertheless the two little boys continued walking past it all.

"Daddy!"

"Ssh! Don't wake him!" Johnny warned.

John was slouched in the chair next to Moira. The opened book was sprawled across his lap. Head bent. One arm dangling to the floor. Legs extended in front of him. He stirred at the sound of little voices, but fell back asleep, exhausted. Not sensing anything wrong.

"Mommy!" Seamus ran. Clambered up onto the bed and snuggled against his mother. "Mommy, mommy!" he muttered, hiding his face against her. Hugging her. He fought not to cry. Instead cuddled close to her. One hand still clutching his favorite toy.

Johnny stood a moment. Head tilting, brow furrowing. He moved to his father. Gently tugged his hand. "Daddy? Daddy?" Something was wrong. Something he couldn't put a name to, something that made his gut twitch. Made him feel uncomfortable. Something that made his heart beat a little faster. "Daddy? Daddy, daddy, mommy don't feel right."

Moira opened her eyes. Someone was touching her. Straps were being loosened. Cramped muscles sent tendrils of pain along her arms and legs. She blinked. The lights were too bright. Things were out of focus. Until a man's face came into view. A handsome face with dark brown hair. Brilliant green eyes. A trace of scruff lining a strong jaw. "John? John...you..." She stared. Froze. Realized.

"Welcome home, Moira," Sheppard rasped.

Moira screamed.

John dreamed. Exhaustion and tension had drained him. He had fallen asleep as he had neared the end of the book. Images converging in his head from his life, from the narrative. A convoluted escape from the horror, the fear he tried to deny, to bury. Instead he escaped. Threw himself into a completely different, yet oddly familiar world.

A world he could control. A world in which he could lose himself, forget himself. Yet still retain certain elements. Certain feelings.

Certain people.

_It was going to be one of those days..._


End file.
